Prince of Genjutsu
by xaburame15
Summary: Naruto thinking with his stomach again sticks him into a sticky situation,but can this be the Golden opportunity to get him started on the path of the ninja?
1. The Beginning

A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes was sitting all alone on a swing with his head down."Why doesnt anyone want to be my friend?" Whispered Naruto as he looked down forcing himself not to cry. "Old man hokage told me that everything would get better after I entered the academy,but its just gotten worse..."Naruto finally noticed that the sun was going down and that he should get something to eat. Naruto decided to go to his sanctuuary the Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

Naruto ran at full speed giddy with excitement as he could smell the taste of ramen. As he turned the corner he suddenly crashed into a hard torso. Naruto was about to apologize,but he was picked up off the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you **boy**? Tekka said with unadulterated hatred in his voice.

"I-Im sorry I was running and wasn't looking where I was going" Naruto said while looking at the ground ashamed.

"Not a good enough answer" Tekka Uchiha whispered in his ear as he pulled out a kunai and started making small incisions on his body,Then used a E rank jutsu to light Naruto on fire and started to repeatedly kick naruto in the gut until he heard his ribs crack under the make sure the Brat didnt get away he broke both his legs and arms while he put his hand on the boys mouth to stop him from screaming.

"Why are you doing this, P-please stop it hurts" Naruto sobbed. "Is he going to kill me all I did was wrong into him I dont understand..." Naruto said as he drifted unconcious.

Tekka was about to cut his throat when he heard a soft female he took a look around his surround and didn't see anything he figured he was hearing things. Turning around he heard the female voice whisper "_Demonic Illusion:Hell Viewing Technique" _Now normally Tekka would break out of this genjutsu,but since he was on medical leave his chakra was already low. "Well,well what do we have here?Tekka have you fallen so low that you attack a little child? This is unforgivable" Kurenai Yuhi whispered as she knocked him out from behind with her hand.

Kurenai walked up to the battered and bruised Naruto and check over his wounds before she put him over her shoulder and Shunshin'd to the hospital once she got him checked in she went back and grabbed Tekka and took her to her good friend Ibiki.

* * *

The Hokage was sitting in his office watching his crystal ball from what he just saw he couldnt help but take a long drag from his pipe while he thought over what he saw."The villagers are getting worse and worse with their treatment with Naruto I need to find a way to keep him save and not have to worry about his safe being."Putting his crystal ball away he heard a knock on the door and muttered a quick "Come in" He expected to see a calm and collected Kurenai,but what he saw he didnt expect.

Kurenai's eyes were filled with anger as she walked in "Hokage-sama this is completely unforgivable! You told me Young Naruto would be taken care of,but from what I saw its nothing from the sort hes malnurished and is having attacks against his body! I will not stand here and let this happen to need to do something Hokage-sama!"

Putting his pipe away Sarutobi sighed for what felt like the hundreth time today. "He knew he needed to do something for Naruto-kun he didnt need some Chunin to tell him what he needed to do. He just couldnt find a good caretaker for Naruto-kun he didn't have anyone he could trust to car- wait! thats it!" Sarutobi thought. Opening his eyes Sarutobi looked straight into Kurenai's eyes and said "Well since you care so much for the boy why don't you take care of the boy I can make you his legal gaurdian right now."

Kurenai's eyes had some doubt in them while she thought over what Sarutobi just said. "I could take him in,but its to soon for me to be mother all i wanted was to go have some dango with Anko,I didnt want to adopt a kid" She thought "Lord Hokage I dont know... taking care of a kid is alot of responsbility I-I'll have to think about it"

"I completely understand Kurenai I'll give you time to think about it,but now lets bring in Naruto-kun and see what happened today how about we go check up on Young Naruto-kun ne?


	2. Student meets Sensei

"...ru.."

"...to..."

"...Na..."

"...Naruto...kun"

Naruto's eyes fluttered open with a gasp the first thing he noticed was the painstakingly white walls. "What...what happened?Where am i? I feel like a panda sat on my 50 times.."

"Im glad your awake Naruto-kun I was worried when i found out that you were put inside the hospital" Sarutobi told Naruto as he helped him sit up.

"Oji-san what happened the last thing I remember is that this very very big guy attacked me..how did I get here?

"Well Naruto-kun one of my ninja was passing by when she saw you in need of help. Kurenai why dont you come and say hello to Young Naruto-kun?

Appearing out of the shadows Kurenai stepped up to the side of the bed "Hello Naruto I'm Kurenai Yuhi" Kurenai said with a bright smile as she extended her hand.

Shyly Blushing Naruto grabbed her hand and shook it after he took his hand away he yelled at the top his lungs "IM NARUTO UZUMAKI AND IM GOING TO BE HOKAGE ONE DAY DATTEBAYO!"

Staring at the young boy in front of her Kurenai didnt have the heart to ruin the boys dream so she just nodded her head and said "Well if you do well in the acadamy then one day I believe you could" After she said this Kurenai noticed that Naruto's spirits went down "Naruto whats wrong?"

"Well...its just that I decided to take the genin exams early,but everytime I make a clone they come out sickly and pale and none of the teachers will help me.." Naruto said while looking down at his hands.

feeling this made her heartache so against her better judgement she decided to help him out "Well Naruto if you want I could help you out if your willing to learn..if its ok with Hokage-sama that is" She said while looking at Sarutobi for a answer.

"Hmmm I dont see no harm in this aslong as Naruto-kun keeps on his best behavior and listens to you" Sarutobi said with a smile as he looked at Naruto

Naruto looked up with a smile as big as the sun "Oji-san I promise to be on best behavior -ttbayo,Kurenai-sensei when well you start to train me?" He looked at Kurenai his eyes brimmming with excitement

"Well we can start as soon as you get out of the hospital in four days" Kurenai said with a smile "So sit tight and recover" Naruto groaned as he had to wait four days to start training.

"But Sensei i want to start training now I feel fine. look!" "I need to start as soon as possible so i can show up Sasuke-teme" Naruto thought as he jumped out of bed to show Kurenai-sensei he was fine,only to fall face first on cold tile stone.

Helping Naruto back into the bed Sarutobi gave him a peircing stare "Naruto-kun you will stay in this bed and recuperate until the doctor says your ready to leave understand?" Naruto knew that he couldnt argue his way out of this one or he might tell kurenai she couldnt train him so he decided to be good...for once.

"Yes Oji-san I will I'll get better soon I promise!" Naruto said with determination in his eyes

"Yes will Kurenai and I have to get going I have to go back to hokage duties and she needs to get back to work I'll come back later to bring you ramen later Naruto-kun" Sarutobi said as he started walking towards the door

"Ok Bye Oji-san,Bye Kurenai-sensei" he said as he waved them off.

* * *

Walking outside the hospital Sarutobi turned towards Kurenai "So what do you think of Young Naruto-kun?" he asked while he fumbled for his pipe

Thinking the question over "Well hes certainly a energetic child,hes seems eager to learn I think hes a good kid hes rough around the edges but hes a good kid defenitely"

"Ah yes thats naruto-kun for you hes a handful.. What day do you want to start training Naruto?"

"Well teusday four days from now We can start in Training field 8,please tell Naruto to be there at 8 am sharp"

"No problem Ill tell him later when I go and visit, I need to get going,good bye Kurenai" Sarutobi said as he light his pipe and Shunshin'd away.

"Naruto Uzumaki you sure are a interesting kid." Kurenai thought as she walked off to talk to Anko.

* * *

Anko was happily munching on some dango when she felt Nai-chan's Chakra Signature turning around to face her "Sup nai-chan"

Kurenai walked up to Anko and gave her outfit a quick glance she was in her normal attire of a Beige Trenchcoat and chainmail shirt that was skin tight and a purple mini skirt her outfit was known to distract even the most seasoned Jonin. Sitting down and ordering Chadango turning to face Anko "Today has been a crazy day..I had to Apprehend Tekka Uchiha and got roped into training Naruto Uzumaki"

Anko stopped eating her dango to laugh "You train that gaki? thats rich! ive heard of Squirrels that have a bigger attention span then him" she said as she threw the dango stick at a nearby tree completing the picture of a hawk made of dango sticks.

Shaking her head at Anko "Oh hes not that bad in fact he reminds me of you when you where a kid,besides you shouldnt laugh because you're helping me train him" she said with a smile

Anko laughed again "Oh? what makes you think I would help you train that gaki ive got better things to do"

"Well remember that time I let you stay at my place when you where plastered? Well I have pictures" She said as she pulled out a picture of Iruka giving Anko a piggy ride while Anko was drooling on his head.

Growling at the picture "Ok fine ill train the gaki with you" with that said she Shunshin'd away with the plate of Dango

Smiling Kurenai started walking home to get some rest she was exhausted from such a long day and wanted to go home and relax.

* * *

A/N this took a bit more time to write I was trying to finish what happened in the first chapter before starting his training and other things hes going to go through. My naruto is not going to be super strong like other fanfics hes gonna be almsot low chunin before the exams. This is gonna be a AU fic I dont have any set pairings To my first reviewer I would like to thank you for my first review and it wont be a kurenaixnaruto fanfic their relationship is gonna be more like a mother child or sensei student relation ship and i was thinking maybe pairing him with Ino since shes the one less used im sorry if that upsets you though lol like i said im not sure yet. If anyone has some advice or critisms or even flames feel free to say them because it will help me learn and help it make a better story for you guys because im new to this ^^ -Xaburame out


	3. Chakra? Whats Chakra?

A/N: I do not own naruto in any way shape or form

* * *

The village pariah couldn't wait to leave this prison they called the hospital and start training with Kurenai sensei. Oji-san told me I could leave today and meet with sensei "I wonder what she's going to teach me maybe she"ll teach me some awesome fire jutsu or or maybe a move that can crush mountains" Pumping his fist in the air "That'll teach Sasuke-teme" At this particular moment the door opened and his personal doctor walked in

"Naruto your allowed to leave now and I hope I don't see you anytime soom now get out of here" he said with a huff as he turned to leave, he hates that demon brat,but hes not stupid enough to hurt him the way Hokage-sama watches over him. Naruto just sat their with a huge dumb grin plastered on his face not even noticing the killing intent his doctor gave off. After a few minutes he finally processed the words the doctor told him and jumped out the window with excitement rushing over to the training grounds.

* * *

Anko woke up to the sound of knocking on her door. Pulling herself out of bed while glancing at the clock she growled who ever thought they could wake me up at 7 am wants to have a slow and painful death. Noticing that the knocking hasn't stopped she yelled "HOLD YOUR DAMN HORSES IM COMING!" Slipping on her sandals she walked to the door and opened it and was surprised to see Kurenai standing their.

Kurenai walked inside "Good morning Anko i wanted to make sure you wouldnt skip out on helping me train Naruto"

Anko started to pout " mah mah Nai-chan i thought you know me better" she said as she started to cry

The Genjutsu mistress just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at Anko's antics "Are you dont yet?"

"to much?" getting a nod from Kurenai,Anko said "I told you ill help the gaki so ill help the gaki just let me get my trench coat" she said as she went a grabbed her coat from the hanger "Now lets go terrorize a gaki" she said with a huge grin. Shaking her head at Anko once agian she Shunshin'd to Training Ground 8 with Anko close behind.

* * *

Naruto raced to training ground 8 to see Kurenai-sensei. skitting to a stop he yelled out "KURENAI-SENSEI KURENAI-SENSEI IM HERE IM HERE!"

"Good morning Naruto" The Genjutsu Mistress said with a smile. "I hope your ready to learn because Im going to run you into the ground"

"I cant wait what are you gonna teach me first? a cool fire jutsu or some Taijustu move that will knock my enemy out in one kic-"

Stopping Naruto before he could got to excited "No Naruto im going to give you a chakra control exercize from what Hokage-sama told me you have horrundous chakra control that just wont do with what I plan to teach you later on.

The Jinchuriki groaned as he heard this "But ive done enough chakra control excercizes in the academy its sooooo boring"

"Well Naruto if you dont have good chakra control its going to make it harder to learn jutsu I even brought a friend of mine to make it more fun" Anko you can come out this Anko shunshin'd behind Naruto and gave him a hug from behind and whispered into his ear

"I cant wait to help you with your chakra control its going to be fun" she said as she pulled out a kunai with dried blood on it and licked it. Shivering Naruto realized when she said fun it wasnt going to be fun for him.

"Alright Anko I think you messed with him enough now lets get started with the chakra exercize,but first tell me what you know about chakra"

squishing his face in concetration Naruto thought long and hard about what chakra is "uhhh chakra is the stuff we use for Jutsu right?"

"Yes but not quite Chakra is a form of energy all living individuals naturally produce to some is contained in the chakra coils that mainly surround and connect to each chakra-producing organ, the energy circulates throughout the body in a network called the chakra circulatory system, You can generate chakra and release it outside the body using tenketsu(chakra points) in order to perform jutsu. Chakra is usually not visible to the human eye but chakra can be seen in some situations. any questions?" Kurenai said

Scratching the back of his head "I dont understand...It makes my head hurt"

"Nai-chan let me handle up gaki Chakra is like cooking you have two ingredients if you put a equal amount of from both ingredients the food will come out perfect but if its unbalanced it will come out horrible,but with using a measuring stick you can balance it out easier. In this case the measuring stick is the chakra control and yours sucks so bad that the stick is broken so we are going to refine your "measuring stick" to make it easier to use your chakra and save more of it understand?" Anko said with a air of annoyance

"OH I get it its like making ramen!" Naruto said as he got up of the ground "Lets get this show on the road show me this excercize! ill have it down in no time!"

Kurenai pulled out a leaf "Ok what I want you to do is concetrate on holding this leaf on your forehead whi-"

Interrupting the Genjustu mistress "While I get to throw these nice pointy dango sticks at you to keep you on your toes" Anko said with a smirk and a gleam in her eyes "Now get to work gaki!" she said as she threw a stick at his feet.

Naruto quickly started trying to stick the leaf to his forehead...only for it to shoot of like a rocket and for him to get hit in the leg with a stick. wincing he pulled the stick out and quickly got another leaf to start the exercize with.

1,109 leaves and 1,300 puncture wounds(Anko really did have good aim) later he was finally able to hold the leaf to his head for about 30 minutes. "Ok gaki now Im going to increase the difficulty of this i want you to try and dodge Senbon now while you hold 6 leaves in different places" Ready Set Go! she yelled as she flung Senbon left and right. Thankfully Naruto's a quick learner or he'd be in the hospital again "This chick is crazy" Naruto thought as he dodged a Senbon from the right only to get hit by one in the shoulder on the left side. This kept going on for about 2 hours Suprisingly he only dropped two leafs.

"Ok Naruto thats enough for today come back tomorrow and we will have something different for you to work on. Go and get something to eat and rest you deserve it" Kurenai said with a proud smile

"Thanks Sensei" Naruto said with a big grin as he ran from the training ground and started to roof hop to get to Ichiraku Ramen Shop"

"Man Nai-chan that gaki is something else I hit several pressure points and he just kept on pushing" "hes a perfect pin cushion I love it" she thought

"I thought he wouldve gave up after 20 minutes,but he suprised me also you dont have to come help me tomorrow I have something different for him that doesnt require your help" The red eyed mistress said as she walked away

* * *

Halfway towards Ichiraku Naruto decided to stop and walk the rest of the way when he got their he saw Iruka-sensei at the bar "IRUKA IRUKA-SENSEI I-I have great news" he said while catching his breath

Turning around Iruka saw his favorite student "Oh Naruto its you? Let me buy you a bowl of ramen while you tell me all about this great news" He said with a smile

"Ok AYAME-CHAN! I'll have 10 miso ramen with extra pork" The jinchuriki said with glee

"I'll have what hes having except only one please" Iruka said with his sigh..he could see his wallet now weeping in sorrow.

In between bowls of ramen Naruto retold his training to Iruka "Wow Naruto under Kurenai's tutelage im sure you will pass the Genin exams when the next semester starts,Well I have to go good luck with your training Naruto" he said as he ruffled the young boys hair.

"I have to get going to Iruka-sensei Bye!" He said as he jumped off the stool and walked home.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well this chapter was basically just me getting him started on chakra control because we all know he has horrible control and such. If you have any questions concerns or suggestions feel free to pm or review and i will answer them or take them into consideration thank you -Xaburame out


	4. New skills?

I don't own naruto in anyway shape or form

* * *

RING!

RING!

RING!

Slaming his hand down on the hell spawn called a clock Naruto woke up with a yawn. looking at the time his eyes widen as he notice that he would be late to training if he didn't to take a shower,Then he hurried to brush his teeth and putting his out the door Naruto barely made to the training grounds in time.

"Good morning Kurenai-sensei"

"Morning Naruto"

"Today I want to see how much stamina you have so I want you to run one lap around the village then I wan-"

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled "A WHOLE LAP AROUND THE VILLAGE DO YOU KNOW HOW BIG THIS VILLAGE IS?"

"yes I know how big this village is, I dont expect you to be able to complete the lap i just want to see how far you can go then after that I want you to make as many bunshin as you can. Now I'll be following you from behind and dont hesistate to stop whenever you feel like it now GO!" Giving him a piercing gaze that left no arguements The Uzumaki left to start the lap a red eyed Genjustu mistress following closely behind.

After a hour finally dropped to the ground in exhaustion two/thirds of the way to the front his breath he and Kurenai walked back to training ground 8 "Ok Naruto I want you to make as many bunshins as you can"

Scrunching his face up in concetration chakra started spiraling around him as he yelled out "BUNSHIN NO JUSTU" Suddenly 100 Bunshins popped into exsistence.

Staring at Naruto in shock "I-I cant believe a Academy student was able to make that many clones and not look winded" recovering from her shock she cleared her throat "Now i know why you had so many problems you simply had to much chakra to make them unless you made them in bundles." Now I want to test your taijutsu skills so come at me with all you got.

Nodding The Blond haired Hero rushed the Kunoichi with impressive speed...for a 6 year old Randomly throwing a bad punch to the grabbed the fist and threw him "lightly" Naruto got back up and tried to sweep kick her, only...to get a face full of knee. Putting her hand up to signal a stop "Your Taijustu is Abysmal you dont have a stance...all you did was rush me blindly we will have to fix that. Now everyday before you go to bed and when you wake up I want you to hold leaves to your body with chakra with every activity you do even eating ok?" Nodding Naruto decided to ask a question "Sensei what are we doing next?"

"Thats a good question Naruto I'm going to teach you..."

"Teach me what?"

Pulling out a Basin full of water from a scroll "I want you to be able to seperate the water in half then once you complete that I want you to be able to split it into fourths then and only then will we work on something else" Naruto nodded while grabbing the Basin "You got it Sensei!"

* * *

After four weeks Naruto finally got his Chakra Control to exceptable levels When Naruto got to the Training Grounds today he thought he was seeing things in front of him was a guy with a bowl cut hair and oh my god! those eyebrows those horrible horrible eyebrows are they moving? they are! please kami save me...Suddenly the guy started to speak "YOSH NARUTO-KUN! ITS NICE TO MEET YOU IM MAITO GUY" he said as he got into a "nice guy pose and his teeth sparkled. "Uuuh its nice to meet you guy?" smiling at the guy "YOSH THE SPRING TIME OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTLY IN YOU" his whole demeanor changed "now I know your wondering why im here and im here to help you with your Taijustu,Im going to teach you domething call Muy Thai it works for smaller fighters (no offense) so it will work best for you. Nodding Naruto followed Guy's instructions and by the end of the week he had mastered the stances and could perform a series of kicks,knee strikes,punches,and elbow strikes. Every other day Naruto would practice forms and strikes over and over agian till Guy was satisfied with his performance on the last day of Taijustu practice while The Jinchuriki was punching and kicking a wooden tree for conditioning "Naruto-kun you can stop I have something important to tell you" Nodding hes head at Guy-sensei he walked over to him and plopped down on the ground."Ive train you in this style for a month now and this is as far i can take you since tomorrow In a week Ill be taking my own Genin team I want you to know that Im proud of you and hope you go far and pass the academy and become a splendid ninja YOSH!"

Taijutsu wasn't the only thing Naruto was learning,Anko was teaching him how to properly throw kunai and shuriken, Ninjustu, and her favorite time of the day called try to kill errrr Survival training. On the days Naruto wasnt doing Taijutsu or what Anko called "Playtime" he would be learning new chakra control exercizes,Meditation, Strategy,or Theory on Genjutsu. In fact the one thing he picked up the fastest was Genjutsu, he picked it up faster then a sponge soaked up water.

* * *

"Ok Naruto today im going to teach you some simply Genjutsu so I want you to pay close attention. The first Genjutsu im going to teach you is Demonic Illusion: false surroundings its a c rank jutsu the secound Genjutsu im going to teach you is Demonic Illusion:double false surroundings technique these jutsu will help you make your enemy think their in a different area while you set a trap or go in for the kill. Showing him the hand signs Naruto quickly set the jutsu to work suprisingly the jutsus went off without a hitch as he performed the move on Kurenai. Kurenai being the renowned Genjutsu mistress she was undid the genjutsu in seconds,but for him to learn the genjutsu in mere moments is astounding "Naruto you sure a suprising one..." "Ok Naruto thats enough tomorrows the day you go back to the academy so or practice will be limited to the weekends I want you to focus on your studies and pass with flying colors."

* * *

Author's Notes: Well this was just basically a filler chapter showing SOME of the progress naruto went through he went through much more now the academy is back in session,but im just going to skip to the day of the Genin exams. Naruto knows way more Genjutsu then this,but thats just what im showing he also knows some basic ninjutsu and nows what his Element is and he also knows how to tree walk and tree hop. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and took the time read my story -Xaburame out


	5. Chapter 5

A/N i dont own naruto

* * *

Naruto started his morning routine with a sense of nervousness in the air. Today was the day he would finally make Genin. Thats right today is the Genin exams, he couldn't help but review all the studying,and training he and Kurenai-sensei, and crazy snake lady Anko did to prepare him for was ready I can do this the Jinchuriki kept telling himself as he locked his door and went on his way towards the Academy

* * *

A certain Dark haired Uchiha was busy pounding away at a training post. Today is the day i finally graduate from this damned Academy holding back a _ELITE _Uchiha like me. Today is also one step closer to kill that _man_ growling NO I wont think about him I need to keep calm for the test he thought as he stopped hitting the training post and started heading out the Uchiha compound towards the Academy with his hands in his pocket.

* * *

Getting out of bed Ino decided to brush her long platinum hair as she decided it was time to drop her act as a _silly_ fangirl its been about a year since my eyes were open and I noticed that sasuke-kun was blinded by hatred and nothing else. Sighing she slipped on her sandals and kissed her daddy good bye as she walked towards the academy 30 minutes 't let forehead show me up she thought with a giggle.

* * *

Going over the Academy hand book one more time for good measure Sakura couldnt help but think about who would pass and who wouldnt. She knew that Sasuke-kun would pass because Sasuke-kun was the smartest and strongest (and hottest) boy in the class Sasuke-kun was the elite. Then their was Ino-pig Sakura had to admit Ino-pig was smart she would definetly pass. Naruto-baka wouldnt pass NOT ON HIS LIFE! hes just to big of a idiot to even put on his is lazy,but im sure he will pass. Choji is going to do fine hes atleast average. Shino shivering at the thought of the bug(soon to be ninja) he was second to none except Sasuke-kun,but thats understandable. Hinata shes to nice to be a ninja I honestly think she shouldve dropped out,but being clan heir I can understand why she hasn't. Decided to skip breakfast (to look good for Sasuke-kun) Sakura brushed her long pink hair and walked out the house speed walking to the Academy to beat Ino-pig. Hell will freeze over before I let her beat me anywhere CHA!

* * *

Entering the Academy Naruto notice that the only seat open was next to Shikamaru shrugging he walked up towards the seat and nervously sat down waiting for class to decided to have a talk to Shikamaru. "Hey Shikamaru who do you think is going to make genin?"

Grumbling about being awakened"This is so troublesome how am I suppose to know? just wait and see after class starts" He said,putting his head down going back to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the classrom with his head held high and a air of arrogance surrounding him,looking over the people in the class room he snarled "all these losers are going to hold me back from my true goal,espically the dobe Uzumaki" Walking back to his seat he put his hands under his chin and stared out the window.

* * *

Walking around the corner and entering her classroom she steeled her determination and went through her plan to drop her act as a fangirl. Normally she would run and scream and go and pester _sasuke-kun _for a date but,not today she walked toward one of the front desk and sat next to Hinata.

* * *

Sakura came into the academy her mind going frantic, she hasn't seen Ino-pig all day that harpy must have beaten her here and tried to put Sasuke-kun in her grubby little fingers. Noticing the seat next to sasuke-kun was open she relaxed and walked calmly to her seat and "tried" to act failed miserably. "HI SASUKE-KUN" she squealed and covered her blush with her hands. Sasuke just ignored her not even diginifying her with a grunt. Sakura had a down casted look and didnt talk for the rest of the class.

* * *

Iruka walked into class with a grin plastered on his face today is the day hes gonna lose this hell spaw-errr perfect little students of his and be free FREE! clearing his throat "Ok class Im going to call out your names and I want you to perform the bare minumum of 3 Bunshins. "Shino Aburame your up." Walking up to the class Shino silently perform 5 flawless Bunshin hearing Iruka say pass, he walked up and grabbed a headband and went back to his seat. "Next Choji Akimichi" Choji walked up and performed 4 bunshin,but only 3 were flawless and one fell to the ground sickly and pale. "Sakura Haruno" She got up and quickly performed 3 perfect bunshin,but had to sit down quickly from slight chakra exhaustion. "Kiba Inuzaka" Kiba walked up to the front of class with a air of arrogance and made 12 Bunshin to try and show he was dominant in the class, smirking at Sasuke he sat back down with his head held high. "looking at the last student on his list he sighed this was it. Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto walked down to the front with nervousness rolling of him in spades "I can do this I can do this" he repeated over and over again. Once he was ready he begin concetrating on making 40 Bunshins, With a grunt of effort he yelled Bunshin and out of thin air 36 perfect bunshin and 4 lobsided came into existence.

"Naruto Uzumaki...you PASS!" Iruka said with a grin on his face "Congrats Naruto you did it"

Jumping up into the air he yelled "YATTA" and grabbed his headband and walked back to his seat

As Iruka clapped his hands together "Come back tomorrow to find out who is going to be your Jonin teacher and whos going to be on your Genin team, Class dismissed."

Sasuke got out of his seat his fist clenched in anger "How did the dobe get so strong? Last year he couldnt make a single clone now he can make 40? I can only make 23 I need more power and being with team mates is going to bring me down.

* * *

Sarutobi looked over at the group of Jonin in front of him that wanted a Genin team. Clearing his throat to get their attention once he got it he stood up "Im glad you could all make it to this important meeting Im happy to see you all made it all time (Pausing to glare at Kakashi he continued) Now the last teams to be form assuming they pass the test which im certain they will are the 7 clan heirs,Top kunoichi Sakura,and Naruto Uzumaki.

There was a couple of raised eyebrows when Naruto Uzumaki's name was mention,but Sarutobi decided to disregard that and started speaking again "Now the teams will be form as such Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha,Sakura Haruno,Kiba Inuzaka,Team 8: Shino Aburame,Hinata Hyuga,Shikamaru Nara Team 10 : Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. No arguments will be made about the teams that have been formed (giving each Jonin a piercing gaze) Do I make myself clear? looking at each Jonin to make sure the message got through.

* * *

Author's notes : Next chapter we will find out whos the Jonin sensei of which team and yes i decided to mix match the teams for fun and not be cliche and I hope you noticed some things are different from Canon regarding some characters and such stay tuned -Xaburame out


	6. Forbidden Scroll? Or Forbidden Chance

Author's note: I dont own naruto in any shape way or form

* * *

Mizuki growled as he watch the _demon brat_ pass the test his whole plan was ruined! That damned demon always messed things up,first with Tekka now with me. Clenching his fist that his knuckles turned white he started to think up a new plan to get the Forbidden Scroll. Thats it! Its perfect he'll never see it coming. Walking over to Naruto he decided to put his plan into action."Hey Naruto im glad you were able to pass the test" he said, smiling at the Jinchuriki "To celebrate you finally passing the Genin exams how about I take you out for ramen?"

"Of course Mizuki-sensei lets get going dattebayo"Naruto said, getting up He and Mizuki started walking towards Ichiraku's when Mizuki decided to speak up.

"Its a shame that you weren't able to make Rookie of the Year if only you had better scores in the beginning of the year this wouldn't have happened" He said quietly, as he watched the effect it was having on the _brat_. Seeing that he had the desire effect it wanted he pressed on. "Buut, If I gave you a extra credit assignment you would be able to be Rookie of the Year how does that sound?"

Thinking it over in his head, Naruto thought it was strange that Mizuki-sensei would try and help him, why would he? he never taught me anything so why would he help me now? Narrowing his eyes he decided to play an "Act" "Would you really Mizuki-sensei that would be great Dattobayo!" feigned excitement Naruto continued, "What do I have to do Mizuki-sensei Ill do it and pass Believe It!"

Chuckling at how easy it was to decieve the _demon brat_ "Im glad that your eager now this is what you have to do..." As he went over the details of where he had to meet him Naruto jumped out into the darkness.

* * *

Hopping into the window of the Hokage's office, Naruto opened the window and quickly slid into the Hokages office. Nervously looking around the room, the blond hero pulled out a piece of paper with the drawing of the scroll Spotting the scroll in a dark corner, Naruto hastily grabbed the scroll and made his way to the window. He was almost in the clear grinning like a idiot he opened the window and was about to jum- "Naruto-kun what are you doing?"

Sweating bullets "ah Oji-san its just that ...Genjutsu:Sexy not jutsu!" Staring at the old man in shock as he saw him fly into the wall from bloodloss he muttered a quick "pervert" and hopped out the window.

* * *

Stopping to rest at the lodge cabin he was suppose to meet Mizuki-sensei he decided to open the scroll looking it over he found "Kuchiyose:Edo Tensei" eww gross next Kuchiyose:Rashimon boring next: Kage Bunshin no jutsu oooh this sounds fun skipping the information he pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote down the hand signs. After he finished that task he looked further and found a interesting Jutsu Kokuangyo no Jutsu(Verse of the Black Darkness Skill) a Genjutsu that effectively blinds the user's enemy in total darkness and they are unable to see nothing except themselves.

It took Naruto two hours to finally master the techinique to a level were he could use it normally when he heard a rustling in the trees he rolled the scroll up and attatched it to his back when Iruka-sensei came out.

"Naruto what were you thinking stealing the forbidden scroll!? Yelled Iruka

"But Iruka-sensei Mizuki-sensei said if I was able to take this scroll I would be Rookie of year"

"What thats Ridi-" Before Iruka could finish his sentence a horde of shuriken flew into the field and Iruka had to act quick he grabbed Naruto and jumped into the trees "Mizuki whats the meaning of this?"

"Isnt it easy the _brat_ has to be killed he stole the forbidden scroll, "Now Naruto why dont you just hand over that scroll."

"mmmm I dont think so Mizuki-sensei, Im not as dumb as you think I knew something was wrong when you invited me for ramen,you never paid me attention and when you did it was a insult,so why would you help me now?" Furious Mizuki grabbed his fuma shuriken and hurled it at Naruto

"DIE DEMON SPAWN" Naruto blinked in suprise as he jumped out of the tree and looked up at Mizuki-sensei.

"Naruto leave and return the scroll to Hokage-sama I'll deal with Mizuki" Iruka said, as he threw a kunai picture perfect.

"I don't think so Iruka I'm not going to leave you! "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled as 120 real clones popped into existence and rushed Mizuki and knocked him unconscious.

Staring in awe and shock at so many Narutos Iruka said "Wow I cant believe you couldnt make 3 clones before your training with Kurenai,but now you can make hordes of real clones...I'm proud of you Naruto. Now lets go return the Scroll you knucklehead"

* * *

Sarutobi watched the whole situation from his crystal ball and couldnt help,but smile,calling in his assisatant he told her to call off the ninja who were looking for Naruto. Walking outside Sarutobi watched as Iruka and Naruto walked up to the they got there he gave Naruto a stern look and said "Naruto what you did was reckless and dangerous and I should revoke your ninja license for this,but seeing that you stopped a traitor from getting away with village secrets I'm going to let this slide this time only." Nodding his head at what Ojii-san said Naruto was happy he wouldn't get in trouble for this. "Now go home and rest tomorrow is a very important day for you and your classmates Naruto-kun" he said as he ruffled his hair.

* * *

Author's Notes: Not much to say this chapter,but if you notice Naruto still doesnt know that hes a Jinchuriki and In my story hes not going to get paid for returning the scroll techically he should be,but in jail as a accomplice even if he was tricked even if he caught Mizuki himself. His reward is that he gets away scott free.

To the review of Seka(Geust): I'm sorry that you feel my plot device is cliche(still new at this) I never once stated in my story that hes the son of a genius orphan though,and i also never said anything about Jiraiya he hasn't even entered my story yet. Also even though Tsunade is related to the Uzumaki clan through her grandmother Mito Uzumaki(the first hokage's wife) doesnt mean hes the only person that could contain the in canon Kushina uzumaki and Mito Uzumaki both contained the Kyuubi,but that doesnt mean hes the only one, he was just the only baby at the time born at the wrong time to get sealed. and even Anbu cant watch over one person all the time and people can still get killed under watch. and even if they were watching him their could be some Anbu that despise him and let him get hurt. I hope this clears up a few things and that you continue to read :)

to other readers: Thank you for taking the time to read I appreciate that so much :) -Xaburame out


	7. Genin teams assigned!

Author"s Note: I don't own Naruto in any shape or form "**Inner Sakura**"

* * *

Iruka watched his students pile into class with a proud grin on his face. Pulling out a file from his desk he began to clear his throat to get their attention. Looking up he noticed that he had their undivided (if only they paid this much in class we might've had a runner up for Rookie of the Year)."Before I get to the Genin teams I would like to announce the rookie of the year" picking up the award he said "The rookie of the year is Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked at this of course he was the best of the class he was a Uchiha and Uchiha's are the _elites _of the village. Grabbing the award he quickly sat down to start going over multiple plans on how to kill _that man_.

Now let me announce the Genin teams. Shuffling a few papers around "Team one is Mimiki Zenrou, Chori Akimichi, and Matashi Uzami Jonin leader Hayate Gekko. Team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno( Pausing as he waiting for her Sakura;s squeals of delights to stop), and Kiba Inuzaka( Watching as Kiba fell to his knees and started asking noone in particular why he deserved such a horrible fate) Jonin Sensei Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga,Choji Akimichi. The scar-faced Chunin paused as he noticed Hinata's down casted look Jonin Sensei Kurenai Yuhi. Disregarding what he saw he continued, Team 9 is still active so Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Naruto Uzumaki Jonin Sensei is A-Iruka was interuppted as a black ball came crashing into the classroom, two kunai flying off in different directions a sign was created "Anko Mitarashi Sexiest Kunoichi EVER! at the bottom was a chibi version of Anko doing the a provacative pose and the peace sign. Sweatdropping Iruka figured it was enough "Ah Anko-chan your in the wrong classroom...this is room 301"

Taking in the words Iruka said Anko blushed beet red with embarrasment "Kuso,Sorry Iruka-_kun_" Pulling out the kunai from where they were embedded she jumped out the room leaving a trail of bewildered Genin.

Clapping his hands to get their attention again "Now where was I? Oh yes Jonin leader of team 10 is Asuma Sarutobi. Everyone gets a 45 minute lunch break before they need to come back here to get picked up by their Jonin Sensei, Dismissed"

* * *

Hearing someone calling his name he looked up to find Ino dragging a yawning Shikamaru as she walked towards reaching Naruto she let go of Shikamaru. Putting her hands on her hips "Well...since were a team now we should try and get to know eachother...anyone know a good place to have lunch?"

"Good place? Good place I can you do you five times better. I know a place where Gods feast,where Angels come and relax the best place in the whole world ICHIRAKU RAMEN!"

Flinching at the damage ramen would do to her diet she decided to be nice and agree to going to the ramen shop "Well I geuss it couldnt't hurt to go, what do you say Shika?" waiting for a response that never came tick marks appeared on her forehead as she turned to see Shikamaru sleeping she just sighed and pushed him out of the chair.

Waking up in midfall Shikamaru cursed his luck at being paired with two troublesome blonds. After finishing that thought he landed face first on the floor. Quickly( for Shikamaru anyway) he got back to his feet " Why did you push me" turning towards Ino he found a empty place were she use to be.

Standing near the door Ino cupped her hand and yelled "Shikamaru we are going to Ichiraku Ramen Shop are you coming?!" Grabbing Naruto's wrist she walked out the door.

Grumbling about troublesome blondes again. Sticking his hands in his pockets he followed them towards the shop at a slow pace.

* * *

Walking up to Sasuke, Sakura started to play with the ends of her dress "S-Sasuke-kun would you like to have lun-"

Interuppting Sakura, Sasuke sighed in annoyance "No now leave me alone." Getting up from his seat he walked out of the classroom, once he turned the corner he ran like the devil himself was after him (no way in hell was that fan girl following him to his sancatuary)

Feeling like a ton of bricks were dropped on her head "**How dare Sasuke-kun turn us down like that doesn't he know we are a prize? **Agreeing with herself she said "Ill show him" "**CHA!**"

Looking over at his teammates im between chowing down some barbaque, Choji hoped they would get along. Hinata seemed nice if not shy like him,Shino seemed a little weird maybe a little to quiet,but he was use to quiet since hung out with Shikamaru often. "So guys what do you think our sensei is going to be like?"

Pushing up his glasses "Well ive heard her name before, She's suppose to be a renowned Genjustu user, so she might be a good teacher"

"A-Ano I hope S-shes nice and P-patient" Hinata said, as she pressed her fingers together.

Finishing their Barbaque lunch they walked back to the academy to meet their Jonin-sensei.

* * *

Author's Note: well next chapter they meet their Jonin sensei and we will see Naruto's Genin team test. I'd like to take the time and say I appreciate everyone who took the time to read/review/Favorite my story it means so much to me that you did ^^ Also if anyone has some suggestions or advice they like to lend me dont be afraid it you can pm me or review your suggestions or advice ^^ -Xaburame out


	8. A Little over the top

I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form

After the lunch break was over the kids filed back into the every team left to be with their Jonin sensei except, team 7 and 10 their Sensei's seemed to be no shows. Sending a apologetic smile towards the 6 genin Iruka picked up a couple of files saying he had to leave for a while.

*TWO HOURS LATER*

Jumping out of his seat Naruto couldn't take it how dare his sensei think he could blown them off for TWO HOURS!? Didn't he know he had the future hokage on his team Naruto Uzumaki? Well he was going to day. laughing to himself he started his work.

Ino was going stir crazy this guy thought he could blow her off for two hours? Didn't he know that her daddy use to be the head of Torture and Interrogation department? This guy would pay. Narrowing her eyes, Yes he would pay severely. Now where was that Naruto? Ino-chan has some small suggestions for a prank.

Shikamaru was having the time of his life! two hours two glorious hours of abosulte nothingness, noone was talking, no birds were chirping, the clouds were out. Sighing in joy Ahhh this is the life. Turning to look at Ino, a sudden shiver went down his back uh oh she had that look on her face(im sure we all know what that face is) Shes probablly callling herself "Ino-chan" in her mind. Now when Ino starts referring herself as Ino-chan it means its time to get the hell out of dodge and run as fast as your legs could carry you.

Sasuke's eye was twitching He couldn't believe someone thought they were so above him that they could show up late to a meeting pertaining him. Atleast that harpy called Sanuro? Saburo? meh what ever it doesn't matter wasn't asking him out. He was a elite he had no time for such simple matters as dating.

Currently Sakura was in dream land having the time of her life as her head was down she would softly giggle " Sasuke-kun" as he leaned into kiss he- Suddenly she heard "HEY NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" waking up in irratation she went to hit Kiba on the back of the head... only for Akamaru to bite her hand. Retracting her hand she yelped, that mangy mutt wouldn't get away with that. surely her beloved Sasuke-kun would come to her aid, turning towards she saw her knight and shining armor was...staring out the window...

Kiba saw Naruto pull off a piece off a floorboard now beinging the curious person he was he decided to ask him what he was doing quietly(not to distrub others of course) "HEY NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Turning towards Kiba with a evil glint in his eyes "Oh nothing just a little...payback for making us wait for so long"

Smiling Ferally at him "sounds like fun im so in" So together they set up a ellaborate trap consisting of pink paint, dog urine, and itching powder they were about to set it up when they heard a voice behind them

With a smile Ino decided to add her two cents to the prank "mmm its good, but its missing something, and that something is this" Pulling out five kunai covered in a purple liquid she handed to them

"Ah Ino I dont know those are kinda dangerous and could hurt the Jonin" Naruto said, with some doubt and was about to hand them back when Ino interrupted him

"Now now Naruto dont worry I sharpened them so noone could get hurt, Ino-chan thought this through" Giving him a Innocent that promised pained if he didnt put it in the trap

Thus being the brave and fearless Shinobi ( Soon to be Hokage) Naruto Uzumaki ran as fast as he could to incorprate the kunai's into his and kiba's prank with his tail between his legs. Walking back to his seat Ino, Naruto,Kiba, and secretly Sasuke sat on the edge of their seats to watch their plan go off.

30 minutes later the door opened and a brown patch of hair came through the opened door and got splashed with pink paint,dog urine, and itching powder... wait is that Iruka-sensei, HOLY RAMEN it is. taking a step foward Naruto was to late to stop the final part of the trap to activate, closing his eyes Iruka was a gonner. Hearing a "thud" Naruto opened his eyes to see Iruka-sensei on the floor and a guy with Silver hair on top of him.

Iruka was having a perfectly normal day until he went back to his classroom and saw Kakashi outside the door. Opening the door not aware of his surrounds he got a bucket full of paint,itching powder,and was that Urine? oh no thats not the end of his torment next thing he knows hes tackled to the floor by none other then Kakashi. Clearing his eyes Iruka growled "**NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOO"**

But before he could go any further Kakashi intervened "Ok who set up this prank? Glaring at each one of them he Narrowed his eyes at the blond boy sweating bullets " Spit it out whos stupid idea was it to use lethal kunai"?

Ino flinched maybe the kunai might have been a bit over the top..only a bit her hand to take full responsible of her actions she stopped when she heard Naruto yell

"Gomen Gomen it was me,but dont worry the kunai were dulled and the purple stuff is just fake intestines goo" Kakashi stopped glaring and did his famous one eyed smile "Well now that, thats out of the way TEAM 7 meet me on the roof" after saying this Kakashi shunshin'd out the class.

Making his way to the hallway Iruka stopped midway when he realized Naruto,Ino, and Shikamaru were still their. turning around he asked "What are you three still doing here?"

Scratching the back of his head " ah well are sensei hasn't shown up yet"

Blinking in suprise at the tardiness of Jonin's nowadays "Well stay here till he comes, now im going to go home and get cleaned up" Glaring at Naruto before he left grumbling about his poor hair.

*FOUR HOURS LATER*

Now it was starting to get dark and Naruto, Ino,and Shikamaru were about to go home when a figure walked through the door the first thing he said? oh thats simple "Yo" Asuma said simply

Puffing up with anger Ino screamed "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THAT PAST 6 HOURS ALL THE OTHER JONIN SENSEI EVEN THAT SILVER HAIRED GUY WAS ONLY 2 HOURS LATE" catching her breath Ino tried to calm herself down,but not before glaring at the man

Chuckling at the Kunoichi she thought she was intimidating cute. "Well I overslept now that the pleasantries are over meet me at training ground 3 tomorrow at 7 a.m" then he just disappeared now smoke no leafs nothing just poof gone.

All three genin's stared at the spot he was just standing their and one thought when through all three of their heads..well two of their heads "Hes good" the other genin mumbled about troublesome Sensei's.

Walking up to Kakashi, Asuma laughed "Your right it was hilarious to watch them in their little rage for me not showing up on time, I'll have to watch out for that Yamanaka though she has a temper. "Well I have a genin test to prepare so I have to go Ja ne! Asuma waved as he walked towards his apartment.


	9. Offically Genin!

I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form

Asuma watched as his cute soon to be genin(hopefully) walked into training ground 10. Standing up he decided to explain the rules quickly to get this over. "I'm glad you're all here on time( he received 2 glares and a yawn for that) Now if you can get me to drop my cigarette before I finish it you are officially team 10. How about we get this show on the road shall we? Begin!"

Hopping a few distance away he watched as Shikamaru grabbed Ino and Naruto and jumped out of the clearing. Well at least one of them has _some _common sense.

wriggling out of Shikamaru's grasp he yelled "Shikamaru what the hell? Why did you grab me I was about to clobber that guy!" He glared at shikamaru when Ino bopped him on the head

Sighing Shikamaru hated to be the one in charge, he just wanted to look at clouds all day.. "Naruto you couldn't defeat him and neither could we so we need to come up with a plan so I need to know what your able to do.

Blushing a bit Naruto calmed down what would Kurenai-sensei think if she saw him blindly rushed in? Scratching the back of his head "Well I know a few genjutsu, I can make real clones and I can make a few traps...not much but it's all I got."

Nodding his head the young Nara closed his eyes and put his hands into a O shape. Opening his eyes he started to tell them his plan.

Asuma was getting tired of waiting for them and the cigarette was burning out too. Taking a long puff he spotted the tell-tale signs of a genjutsu. Seeing that his surroundings changed he quickly put his hands into the release sign and whispered "kai." he saw a barrage of shuriken fly his way. Dodging to the side he purposely set off a tripwire that sent a tree trunk flying towards him.

Grabbing a kunai from his back pouch he charged it with wind chakra and threw it at the trunk, effectively cutting it in half. His eyes widened when he heard a male voice call out "Bringer of the darkness jutsu" and everything around him went dark as he was enveloped in a world of Asuma wasn't an experienced Jonin for nothing pulling his hands into the seal for release he noticed that he couldn't move his limbs. Using all his muscle power he broke the jutsu and quickly broke the genjutsu..only for him to feel a presence invade his mind.

Finally pushing Ino out of his mind (boy did that girl have a strong will) he noticed that Shikamaru was holding his lit cigarette in his hand. Smiling "Well done I'm impressed with the plan you came up with. To celebrate the forming of team 10 how about I treat you guys?"

Throwing his hands in the air and dancing around like an idiot at finally being on a genin team "RAMEN *coughing* I mean how about we go get ramen?" Asuma smiled at Naruto and ruffled his hair.

"Sure why not? Lead the way Naruto" He, said as he and the rest of his team followed Naruto towards the ramen shop how much could a small boy eat anyway?

Watching Naruto eat his 20th bowl of ramen in shock, Asuma couldn't help,but feel sorrow for his wallet. So much for asking Kurenai out on that date tomorrow...Deciding to put an end of this before he went bankrupt he clapped his hands together "Well I'm sorry to end this so short,but I must get going meet me at the Hokage's office for our first mission tomorrow" putting his money on the table he quickly shunshin'd out of that place.

Walking into the hokage's office Naruto couldn't be any happier today he was finally going to get a real mission "So old man what do you got for us? are we gonna go rescue a princess or are we gonna save a village from a mean old tyrant?

Chuckling at his surrogate grandson, this was the very part about being hokage crushing young genin's dreams with D-rank missions. ah the life "I'm afraid not Naruto-kun, but I have a lovely mission that is of the utmost importance your team must paint 's fence"

Slumping his shoulders he groaned as Asuma-sensei lead them out the door to begin this horrible mission. Hopefully they wouldn't all be like this right? Thus Naruto started his horrible ninja career with crappy D-rank missions.

Author's Note: I'm sorry that it's so short :( the next chapter will be longer I promise ^^. Please take the time to review if you can it would be most appreciated -Xaburame out


End file.
